


SACANDO A LA PUTA QUE LLEVAS DENTRO

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: HARD, Lemon, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, comedia, terminado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: Por miedo, Sasuke se ve obligado a hacer algo que nunca imaginó y que va contra sus principios.Si el título te pareció gracioso imagina como estará el fic.Si quieres saber que pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% NaruSasu.Finalizado.Fanfic hecho para el Reto literario del grupo:Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasuLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	SACANDO A LA PUTA QUE LLEVAS DENTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Hola, gusto verlos por aquí en este one-shot.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬ ¿No puedes actualizar tus otros fics, pero tienes tiempo para hacer nuevos one-shots?
> 
> Neko: Básicamente sí XD aunque en mi defensa diré que este es para un reto literario que hice en mi grupo de Facebook "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu". Pues básicamente el reto consiste en lo siguiente:
> 
> Las personas que se apuntaron, dieron tres palabras, y a su vez les tocó otras tres palabras con las cuales debían realizar un fic SasuNaruSasu.
> 
> A mí me tocaron las palabras "Macho" "Pecho" y "Peludo" y me las dio @Pikacha-sama y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer XD.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero les guste este pequeño lemon-cómico que hice.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> -Como un pequeño extra, si quieren conocer la historia tras el título y lo que me inspiró hacerlo, pueden leer las notas del final.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

En una casa de los suburbios de la ciudad de Konoha, un joven azabache tomaba su café mientras miraba a la ventana. Su gesto preocupado y pensante daban a entender que algo seriamente malo estaba sucediendo.

Sasuke Uzumaki, un doncel atractivo de veinticinco años de edad, casado con Naruto Uzumaki y quien tenía dos hermosos pequeños, un varón y un doncelito.

Si hubiera una descripción para las palabras “familia feliz” seguramente sería una imagen de ellos cuatro.

Prácticamente nada malo podía suceder en su vida cuando se está casado con un hombre fiel, que le dedica tiempo a su familia y cuida que nada les pase. ¿Entonces que preocupaba tanto al moreno que no dejaba de morderse los labios con miedo?

—¡Ah! Estúpido dobe —susurró acabando su bebida justo a tiempo cuando llamaron al timbre.

Con cierto pesar se levantó, ni bien abrió la puerta un abrazo fuerte lo apresó a lo que con algo de dificultad se alejó de la mujer empalagosa.

—Buenas tardes Karin —saludó con gesto serio, no era bueno hablando con la gente, mucho menos demostrando afecto con alguien que no fueran sus hijos o su marido.

—Sasu-chan, que gusto verte —dijo animada mientras metía las cajas que había llevado—. Naruto te ha mandado estos documentos de las demás tiendas.

—Gracias, los necesitaba para tener el inventario del mes —al ser dueño de una pequeña cadena de tiendas de autoservicio, Sasuke se encargaba de llevar todo el control administrativo, mientras su pareja veía que todo marchase bien.

—Bueno, debo regresar a la oficina —se despidió con una sonrisa, pero el moreno le detuvo.

—Pasa y toma algo de beber.

A Karin le extrañó la invitación, no era para menos, nunca había pasado eso, así que gustosa aceptó. Pronto estuvo sentada en el comedor cuando dos pequeños fueron corriendo a verla.

—¡Tía Karin! —exclamaron un varoncito y un doncelito rubios de ojos azules, pero de tez pálida.

—Hola Kuroma, Veko. Me da gusto verlos —cargó a los niños llenándoles de besos cuando Sasuke regresó con dos bebidas frías.

—Vayan a su recámara, quiero platicar con su tía —los niños asintieron y tan pronto como llegaron se fueron—. Tú eres quien pasa tiempo con Naruto en su oficina —comentó con un tono serio que de a poco fue desapareciendo por la pena y angustia que le generaba hablar de ese tema con alguien más—. ¿Hay alguna mujer que últimamente esté cerca de Naruto?

—Bueno en verdad sí.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir al morocho una opresión en su pecho, apretó los puños y su mirada se desvió.

—Últimamente su madre nos visita demasiado en la oficina para llevarnos ramen.

Esta vez un leve tic se presentó en su ojo derecho, la pelirroja no entendía a lo que se refería cuando usó la palabra “mujer”.

—Quiero decir que si alguien más, aparte de su madre le ha visitado seguido —al ver que la pelirroja iba a responder con prisa continuó hablando—. Ni que sea el señor del ramen.

—¡Ah! —calló por unos segundos mientras trataba de recordar alguna persona ajena que les visitara constantemente, pero todos eran los mismos—. No, ninguno.

—“Entonces puede que se trate de alguna empleada de las tiendas”.

—¿Sasuke-kun puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Piensas que mi primo te es infiel? —Por la cara del doncel, supo que dio en el clavo.

—Encontré en su auto algo que no debía estar —comentó con cierta angustia—. No había motivos para que el dobe tuviera “eso”.

—Mi primo realmente te ama, no te dejaría ni a ti o a los niños —intentó consolar.

—Seguro se cansó de un doncel como yo…

Ciertamente tenía gran atractivo físico, rostro de porcelana, un trasero grande y suave, pero era diferente en el aspecto que nunca se maquillaba, su pelo era corto y terminaba en cola de patito, tampoco usaba vestidos o ropa que consideraba femenina, hasta cierto punto podía pasar por un varón debilucho.

—Mi primo te ama, créeme que siempre habla de ti que hasta llega a ser chocante, es raro que salga de sus labios otra palabra que no sea “Teme” o “Ramen” —al ver que el pelinegro no pareció animarse, sacó de su bolso un papel donde anotó una dirección—. Pero si te sientes inseguro te espero en este sitio a las seis de la tarde, no te preocupes por llevar nada, yo me encargo.

Terminó su bebida y después de despedirse, tan rápidamente que Sasuke no pudo preguntar nada más, y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

—Espera… por lo menos dime que hay en ese sitio —pero la pelirroja ya había huido—. Esto me da mala espina —comentó viendo la dirección, algo malo debía haber allí a donde Karin no le quiso decir.

Las horas pasaron pronto, como era usual Naruto llegaba a las cuatro del trabajo, así que cuando dieron las cinco y media, bastó con dejarle a los niños con la excusa de que debía ir a ver a Itachi, pero no tardaría.

Condujo al lugar donde debía ver a Karin, la pelirroja ya lo esperaba a fuera, no se dio idea de que se suponía que había en ese sitio, a simple vista parecía una casa normal.

—“¿Será que aquí vive la suripanta con la que me engaña el dobe?” —pensó por un instante conteniendo las ganas de estrellar el auto de su marido contra la propiedad, aunque hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y descartó la idea.

—Llegas temprano —dijo amable, la mujer llevaba una maleta grande y el cabello recogido.

—¿Qué se supone que hay aquí?

—Ya lo verás —tomó la mano del doncel y lo introdujo al lugar.

Adentro había un piso de madera y espejos por todos los muros, no había ningún tipo de mobiliario, salvo por otra puerta que daba a los vestidores.

Aquello tranquilizó a Sasuke, seguramente era un estudio para hacer ejercicios, soltó un pequeño suspiro, eso no le ayudaba a saber el motivo por el cual encontró “eso” en el auto de su pareja, pero agradecía el detalle de Karin para animarlo.

—Realmente esto no es lo que busco así que mejor me regreso a casa, pero gracias por la invitación —cuando se dirigía a tomar la perilla de la puerta para irse, un doncel raro le asustó, no por su apariencia, sino por los gritos que daba sobre la llama de la juventud y que no debía sentirse avergonzado—. Vale, me quedaré, pero deja de gritar —pidió con vergüenza pues todos se les quedaban viendo.

—Sasuke-kun, ve a cambiarte —le entregó una bolsa donde se veía ropa deportiva—. La clase va a empezar y el maestro nos regañará si no estamos listos.

Al saber que no tenía escapatoria asintió, fue a cambiar su vestimenta, después de todo, sólo pensaba ir a una sesión y no regresaría jamás.

La pelirroja al saber que Sasuke no aceptaría ponerse lo que le había llevado, escondió su ropa.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —se escuchó el grito del doncel al ver que había una especie de traje de baño de una pieza, pero con mayas—. Ni loco me pongo esto, Karin, trae acá mi ropa.

Pero como buena amiga, la mujer había huido hacia donde estaban los demás alumnos. A Sasuke no le quedó de otra que salir de los vestidores con las prendas que consideraba ridículas, tanto por el color azul chillón y las mayas amarillas.

—“Dobe, llegando a casa te daré la paliza de tu vida” —porque claro, debía desquitarse con alguien.

Al salir notó que había donceles y mujeres con ropas similares, todas haciendo calentamiento mientras llegaba el instructor. Por vergüenza se colocó en la parte de atrás, cuando una voz que se catalogaría como tétrica, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Veo que tenemos un chico nuevo —el dueño de la voz le tomó por los hombros causando un pequeño sobresalto al morocho.

Sasuke se giró lentamente, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. No supo si esa persona era un doncel o un homúnculo extraño, su piel era extremadamente blanca, sus cabellos negros y largos, además de unos ojos perfectamente delineados que le daban una apariencia de reptil.

—“De no ser por sus ropas, pensaría que va al casting de una película del aro” —pensó con un goterón.

No era para menos, el extraño instructor tenía un traje con estampado de leopardo, mayas blancas que con el contraste de su piel hacían creer que no llevaba otra cosa.

—¡Chicas! —gritó haciendo un ademán por demás exagerado—. Demos la bienvenida al nuevo alumno —y dio una nalgadita en el trasero del moreno que llevó sus manos a la retaguardia por si se le ocurría hacerlo de nuevo, el único que lo nalgueaba era su marido.

Por si eso no fuera poco, el maestro lo llevó casi hasta delante donde empezaron los calentamientos.

—¡Que maravillosa flexibilidad! Se ve que tu hombre te cumple muy bien.

Aquello sonrojó mucho a Sasuke, más que nada porque era verdad, tenía una gran flexibilidad por culpa de su dobe pervertido y su manía de probar cosas nuevas.

—Orochimaru-san —llamó una de las alumnas para que le ayudase con un calambre que tenía.

—“Esto no está tan mal” —pensó más relajado—. “Por un momento pensé que eran clases de zumba, pero si sólo son estiramientos y ejercicios puedo hacerlo”.

—Bien niñas —volvió a hablar en tono un poco afeminado el maestro—. Con eso terminamos el calentamiento, pasemos al otro cuarto.

—¿Cómo que otro cuarto?

—Ahora lo verás —sonrió el albino arrastrándole a un nuevo salón, pero con varios tubos.

—¡Ay no!

—¡A sacar esa puta que llevas dentro! —y nuevamente le dio una nalgada, sólo que esta con más fuerza.

Su martirio no terminó allí, ya que Orochimaru le mostró como subirse al tubo y como agarrarse correctamente para no caerse ni lastimarse.

—Tienes talento, sin duda un verdadero prodigio. ¿Seguro que es tu primera vez haciendo esto?

—¡¿Nunca había hecho algo parecido?! —se quejó trepado hasta arriba del tubo para mantenerse alejado del sujeto más extraño que había conocido.

—¡Eres la reina del tubo! —dio un aplauso maravillado—. Y la vista desde abajo es grandiosa, tu culo se resalta más con ese traje.

—“Ya mejor llévame diosito!” —pensó bajando lentamente para que dejase de verlo.

—Cariño, cuando bajes echa para atrás tu cabeza, te hará ver más sexy.

El albino también regañó a Karin, la pelirroja tenía problemas para sostenerse o simplemente no podía treparse correctamente.

La hora que duraba la clase se le hizo eterna a Sasuke, ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más, no por el trabajo físico, sino por los comentarios del instructor, la mayoría sobre el buen trasero que tenía.

—Dense un aplauso, pero en especial al nuevo estudiante, la reina de la noche —dijo entusiasmado el mentor provocando que el morocho prácticamente saliera huyendo a cambiarse en las regaderas. Su único deseo ahora era estrangular a alguien y meterse en casa donde no saldría por varios días hasta asegurarse que todas las mujeres y donceles olvidaran que lo vieron allí.

Tan pronto se cambió, huyó a su auto y cuando iba a arrancar, Karin se subió junto con él.

—Vete, no quiero pasar varios años en la cárcel y perderme de ver crecer a mis hijos —avisó con un escalofriante tono.

La de lentes sudó frío y tartamudeó un poco, pero no se bajó.

—Sólo lo hice porque tú te veías inseguro. La principal causa de divorcios es porque los hombres se aburren y salen a buscar algo que los caliente en otras mujeres, debes animarte a hacer cosas nuevas para que no pierda el interés en ti.

El mayor suspiró, hasta cierto punto la chica tenía razón, vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo que encontró en el auto de su marido, y si “eso” era un indicio que el rubio estaba deseando a alguien más, aquello sencillamente le hizo olvidar su furia contra Karin.

—Tú ganas, creo que puedo seguir viniendo a clases, aunque desearía que el maestro fuera más normal.

—Es un sujeto agradable una vez que le llegas a conocer —comentó acomodándose sus lentes.

—Ya veré que pretextos le doy al dobe para venir a las clases sin que sospeche —y arrancó el auto, pasó a dejar a la chica y fue a casa donde su dobe por poco quema todo al intentar calentar la cena.

~~~~~~~~

Por casi un mes las cosas siguieron normales, Sasuke se cambió de horario para poder ir mientras Naruto trabajaba supervisando las tiendas, de ese modo se aseguraba que no se diera cuenta de las clases que tomaba, más que nada porque le conocía bastante bien y sabía que no dejaría de burlarse a no ser que le diera alzhéimer.

Todo hubiera seguido bien, de no ser porque Sasuke esta vez volvió a encontrar “eso”, sólo que esta vez en la sala de su casa, aquello le preocupó todavía más, ahora no podía tener ni un segundo de paz pensando que perdía a su **_macho_**.

—“Debe ser porque no soy un doncel femenino” —tan presionado estaba por eso que no se sostuvo bien del tubo donde bailaba en esos momentos y terminó en el suelo.

—Cuidado que te desfiguras el atractivo —el extravagante maestro fue ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a mi reina del tubo? Ni cuando empezaste te caíste, pero hoy te noto preocupado.

—No es nada —respondió serio.

—Cuéntame que te pasa pequeño.

—Encontré pornografía en el auto de mi marido, también la encontré en la sala.

—Bueno pequeño, es normal que un hombre muestre interés en otras mujeres o donceles.

—Usted no entiende, el dobe jamás se había fijado en alguien más, somos novios desde los quince y nos conocimos prácticamente de bebés, por el único que ha tenido interés soy yo —respondió seguro, más que nada porque él se aseguraba de alejar a cualquiera que pudiera quitarle su atención.

Aunque Naruto no se enteraba de nada, Sasuke les pegaba a todas las niñas que buscaban acercarse a su dobe, maña que se le quedó cuando crecieron, pues en algunas ocasiones se peleaba con chicas que se veían interesadas en el ojiazul, como a Hinata a quien le cortó el cabello estilo Lord Farquaad para que dejase de acosar al blondo.

—Créame, el dobe nunca se ha fijado en otros, y ver que tiene “eso” me preocupa.

—¿Y no intentaste seducirlo? Si le mueves el culo como lo haces aquí lo traerás loquito, no pensará en nadie más que tú, mira que los hombres salen a buscar en la calle lo que no encuentran en su casa.

Ante eso se sonrojó, su vida sexual era exageradamente activa, pero siempre era el ojiazul quien proponía cosas nuevas, o quien le pedía intentar otras posturas.

—Sigue mi consejo, planéale una noche de sexo frenético con lo que aprendiste aquí y ni pensará que existen otras personas aparte de ti —le guiñó el ojo cómplice.

Con gran pesar asintió, no iba a permitir que su marido fuera a buscar a una chica tetona como las que aparecían en las revistas pornográficas que encontró, así que apenas terminó la clase, fue a buscar lo que necesitaría para esa noche.

Llamó a Karin para que le ayudase a entretener a Naruto, de ese modo tendría tiempo de hacer lo que tenía planeado. También llevó a los pequeños a casa de su hermano y cuñado, por suerte Deidara aceptó cuidar a sus sobrinos, así que tendrían la casa para ellos solos.

Cuando Naruto llegó cerca de las ocho de la noche, encontró la casa a oscuras, al entrar notó que había un camino de focos neón que subían a la planta alta.

—¿Y esto? —dejó el portafolio prácticamente en la entrada y siguió los focos, por si fuera poco, de su alcoba se oía una música.

_“Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir. Deja que se coma el barrio antes de irte a dormir”._

—Llegas tarde —cuando el varón entró, Sasuke fue a recibirlo acariciando su **_pecho_** —. ¿Te parece bien hacer esperar tanto a este pobre doncel? —preguntó tomándolo de la corbata y aventándolo a la cama.

—¿Sasuke? —le miró perplejo, aunque no era para menos.

El morocho usaba una especie de camisón negro semitransparente con detalles rojos, una gargantilla con cadenas, un liguero en su pierna y por debajo de la tela se notaba claramente una tanga.

—Tan pronto y ya estás duro —dijo con altanería por ver el enorme bulto que ya resaltaba en su pantalón.

—Es que…

—No hables —usualmente le dejaba el control a su marido, pero esta vez él llevaría el mando de todo—. Sólo quédate allí y disfruta del espectáculo.

Antes de otra cosa con un lazo le amarró las manos en la espalda, al ver la protesta del varón le puso sus dedos en los labios para callar cualquier queja.

—Es para asegurarme que te portes bien y obedezcas —dijo sonriendo de lado.

Con paso lento caminó hasta donde estaba una cortina que arrancó dejando ver que había un tubo allí.

Gracias a que estaba de espaldas es que Naruto no notó su sonrojo, aunque si podía verle las nalgas.

—“Y pensar que todo eso me como” —pensó babeando sintiendo como su virilidad palpitaba.

—“Es para salvar tu matrimonio Sasuke, tienes que hacerlo” —se repetía una y otra vez, pese a que gracias a las clases ya tenía más experiencia, le apenaba bailar frente a su dobe—. “Si se llega a reír le rompo los dientes y le arranco las bolas”.

Sin más empezó, se sostuvo del tubo y empezó a restregarse contra él, movía las nalgas y por momentos las abría para dejarle ver su entrada, aunque sólo era por unos segundos.

Si bien el varón ya conocía por demás esa zona, le excitaba bastante ver la forma tan insinuadora en que se exhibía.

Cuando la música llegó a un punto más movido, Sasuke se trepó en el tubo mostrando una gran habilidad, daba vueltas lentas y a ratos se dejaba caer echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tal y como su maestro le enseñó.

Poco antes de que la canción terminase se quitó el camisón aventándoselo a la cara del mayor, ahora podía moverse mejor pues de prendas sólo tenía la tanga, el liguero y la gargantilla.

Naruto intentaba liberarse para poder ir con el azabache, este al ver la desesperación del rubio caminó hacia él sentándose en su regazo con las piernas abiertas a los lados y meneando provocadoramente las caderas.

—Seguro estás ansioso por follarme —susurró con una sonrisa altiva que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Juro que no podrás caminar por un mes en cuanto me sueltes, no pararé hasta llenar cada parte de tu cuerpo de mi leche —gruñó excitado por lo caliente que estaba.

El doncel se levantó meneando sus pompas incitando a tomarle, aunque sabía que el blondo no podría por tener las manos atadas.

Pero Sasuke olvidaba que su marido era el número uno en sorprender a la gente, ya que dio un brinquito hacia delante cuando sintió una mordida en sus nalgas.

—¡Ah! Estúpido, mi nalga, idiota —gimió provocativo—. Te dije que yo tendría el control esta vez —se volteó a desabrochar el pantalón dejando ver un prominente falo venoso que imploraba atención.

—Chúpala —pidió rogando.

—Usuratonkachi, estás todo **_peludo_** , te he dicho que por lo menos te podes un poco —tenía un leve tic en el ojo, esa mata de bellos amarillos le molestaba, pero no iba a parar todo sólo para darle una rasurada, por lo que empezó a lamer la longitud.

Siguió pasando su lengua en el pene varias veces, se divertía viendo la cara de placer de su pareja cuando jugaba con sus testículos o cuando se concentraba en el glande.

Al notar que estaba próximo a venirse empezó a succionar mamando con fuerza hasta que un líquido espeso y con un toque salado le llenó las mejillas y al no poder tragar todo se alejó para no ahogarse, manchando su rostro.

—Quiero metértela ya —habló entre jadeos.

—Ruégame y quizá lo haga —su orgullo estaba a mil, le encantaba tener el total dominio de la situación, aunque él fuera a quien se lo iban a meter.

—Sasuke, por favor, ya déjame metértela —pidió en tono desesperado y suplicante.

—Así me gusta —ya no se hizo desear más pues, aunque intentaba disimularlo él estaba en las mismas condiciones que su amado.

Apenas le liberó las manos y a los pocos segundos ya estaba contra el colchón boca arriba.

—¿No te vas a quitar la ropa? —pues Naruto aun llevaba prácticamente todas sus prendas.

—¿Quien tiene tiempo para eso? —como el doncel le había desabrochado el pantalón, sólo tuvo que hacerle a un lado la tanga para poderse introducir de lleno.

—¡Ah! ¡Bestia! —gimió con un poco de dolor, realmente no es que fuera un tierno jovencito virginal que necesita preparación, menos después de que tenía dos hijos, pero la forma tan salvaje en que se lo hizo le lastimó un poco, aunque al mismo tiempo le gustaba esa ferocidad.

—No te quejes amor, mi miembro ya dolía por tu culpa —trató de bajar la fuerza de las embestidas para no dañarle mucho, aquella era la primera vez que se lo hacía sin ningún tipo de lubricación.

El varón empezó a besarle el pecho, mientras el morocho intentaba desabotonarle la camisa sin mucho éxito, pues entre el movimiento y las olas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo terminó por romperle la camisa para poder tener más contacto.

—Más rápido —pidió en medio de la cogida infernal que le estaban dando, se sentía cerca del orgasmo, meneaba las caderas para sentir como la hombría de su dobe le daba constantes veces en su próstata.

Naruto ya tenía enrollada las piernas del doncel en su cintura y para no dejar ir su peso encima se apoyaba de la cabecera, podía sentir las uñas del menor enterrarse en su espalda, pero era algo que no le importaba.

—¡Aah! —se escuchó un grito profundo por toda la casa y probablemente parte del vecindario cuando Sasuke se vino manchando los vientres de ambos, su respiración era agitada, y ni tiempo tuvo de recuperarse del orgasmo pues el rubio seguía dándole con fuerza.

—Te dije que… —hablaba en medio de las arremetidas que le daba—. Esta noche no pararía hasta dejarte lleno de mi leche.

—Bésame el culo. Idiota —se quejó tapando su rostro con el antebrazo para que no notase su sonrojo.

—Lo haré, besaré y lameré cada parte de ti, de tus piernas, de tu piel, de tu entrada, de todo tu ser —dijo mordiendo uno de sus pezones al tiempo que se corría nuevamente.

Sobra decir que esa noche no durmieron, Naruto no le dio descanso hasta casi el amanecer donde se quedó por fin sin energía, mientras que Sasuke prácticamente tenía el alma de fuera, pero sin duda aquello había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

—Supongo que eso me pasa por liberar a la fiera —dijo para sí mientras tapaba a su amado que aún llevaba el zapato derecho puesto y se abrazó a él.

~~~~~~~~

Para cuando Sasuke despertó, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, su entrada estaba roja e irritada, sin mencionar que no podía moverse por el dolor de cadera que se cargaba.

El movimiento terminó despertando al rubio que le abrazó dando besos en su hombro.

—Buenos días amor —dijo meloso y con un tono que reflejaba su paz y armonía con el universo.

—Buenos para quien no le duele el culo —respondió con un tic cada vez más evidente y tapándose con las cobijas para ocultar todas las mordidas y marcas de chupetones que tenía en su cuerpo.

—Es culpa tuya por incitarme tanto —respondió nervioso.

Por unos momentos permanecieron callados, hasta que el doncel se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Con esto no te seguirás interesando en otras mujeres verdad? —preguntó algo apenado.

—No entiendo de que hablas.

—Encontré “eso” —trataba de disimular su mezcla de nerviosismo y celos—. Encontré tu pornografía.

Al oír aquello, el blondo empezó a sudar bastante nervioso, no esperaba que Sasuke le cachara, aunque le sorprendía que no lo hubiera mandado al hospital apenas se enteró de “eso”.

—¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

—Era muy obvio, dejaste esas revistas en tu coche y luego en la mesa, por lo menos ten un poco de pudor, los niños podrían verlo —regañó molesto y alzándose para verlo.

Ante eso, el varón se desconcertó, intentó hacer memoria para saber a que se refería y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Sasuke se imaginó soltó una risotada.

—Eso no era pornografía, bobo, eran catálogos de lencería, traía uno en mi coche porque mi madre lo dejó allí el otro día que fuimos a comer con ella y nos fuimos en mi auto, luego lo dejé en la mesa para devolvérselo cuando viniera de visita.

El morocho sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, todas las vergüenzas que pasó para que todo se tratase de un catálogo de lencería que era de su suegra.

—“Supongo que debí confiar más en mi dobe, aun así, no me arrepiento de nada” —fue entonces que recordó la reacción de su marido cuando le preguntó sobre la supuesta pornografía—. ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso?

—No estoy nervioso —susurró con miedo, miedo que se convirtió en terror al sentir un aura asesina que inundaba la recámara—. ¡Lo siento! —gritó confesando todo—. Sí tengo pornografía, peros son fotos tuyas que te he tomado desnudo mientras te bañas o videos cuando lo hacemos.

Aquel instinto homicida en Sasuke comenzó a disminuir, por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que su dobe no tenía interés en nadie más, pero es ansia asesina volvió a crecer cuando pensó en todas las cosas que tendría su pervertido marido.

—No puedes dejar huérfanos a los niños —imploró al ver como el doncel se levantaba lentamente, casi como si estuviera poseído por alguna entidad demoniaca.

—Descuida cariño —habló con tono tétrico— entrégame todo lo que tengas y prometo que sólo estarás en abstinencia lo que resta del año.

—¡Ni hablar! No me desharé de mi colección que empecé desde que teníamos quince años —respondió firme.

—… ¿Me has estado gravando desde hace más de una década?

Aquello pareció no gustarle al moreno, pues esta vez se escuchó un grito muy fuerte en todas las colonias aledañas, sólo que esta vez lo dio su rubio por la gran patada en la entrepierna que recibió, un precio que con gusto pagaba por su colección de miles de fotos y cientos de videos.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Pues eso es todo *se ve a Neko tomando un vaso de refresco mientras mira a Naruto en el sillón quejarse*.
> 
> Naru: ¿Era necesario que el teme me pateara las bolas? ¬¬# ¿O qué descubriera mi colección de fotos y vídeos suyos?
> 
> Neko: No era necesario, sólo quise ponerlo n.n además, ya era justo que por una vez el teme no sufriera ni la regara como en la mayoría de mis fics XD.
> 
> *Se ve a Sasuke buscando por toda la casa duplicados de fotos o vídeos*.
> 
> Neko: En lo que el teme termina de poner la casa patas para arriba, les cuento lo que inspiró a este one-shot y de donde saqué el título.
> 
> Cuando estudiaba en la universidad, tenía un maestro que para calificar a aquellos que se iban a extraordinario tenía un método que él denomina "ejecución pública".
> 
> Y era precisamente eso, a cualquiera que se fuera a extraordinario, debía presentar un examen oral de cinco preguntas, tres las hacía el licenciado, las otras dos se las dejaba al grupo, él empezaba preguntando y si uno las acertaba tenía su seis asegurado, con lo cual pasaba la materia, pero si al responder la cuarta pregunta se equivocaba automáticamente terminaba el examen y se quedaba con el seis.
> 
> Lo que hacía particular a este profe, es que para asentarte la calificación (independientemente de que ya hubieras aprobado) tenías que hacer lo que él te pidiera delante de todos, desde bailar, cantar, gritar, o una imitación, el chiste era la humillación frente a todos, era famoso por eso en la escuela, al grado que los que ya habían pasado por la ejecución, mejor se llevaban hasta guitarras al extraordinario.
> 
> Por si fuera poco, también tenía el llamado "simulacro de ejecución publica" que era para cuando uno no llevaba la tarea, sólo que como su nombre indica, era un mero simulacro, ya que allí no te jugabas tu calificación, solo la participación, debías responderle una pregunta delante de todos, y para que te tomase en cuenta la participación, debías hacer lo que te indicara.
> 
> En una de las clases puso una tarea que estaba demasiado complicada, por lo que más de la mitad no la llevó, así que paró a todos los que no la llevaron y les estuvo regañando, comenzó a hacer pregunta tras pregunta y para dejarlos ir a sentar les pidió que bailaran una coreografía.
> 
> Al final optaron por bailar limbo, con un suéter improvisaron un tubo para pasar por debajo, sólo que algunas de mis compañeras eran muy penosas y no querían hacerlo.
> 
> El licenciado les dijo que si no lo hacían ninguno se podía sentar y no continuaba con la clase, en eso, Bruno, un compañero que es gay (y que sí entregó tarea XD) se levantó y les enseñó como bailar, una de sus frases célebres fue "¡Ay ya mamacita! Saca la puta que llevas dentro" y los demás incluyendo al profe nos estábamos muriendo de risa.
> 
> Nunca me llevé bien con Bruno pues ambas tenemos complejo de divas XD así que chocábamos constantemente, pero es una de las personas más divertidas que he conocido y quise darle parte de su personalidad a Orochimaru.
> 
> Neko: Y pues eso fue lo que me inspiró al one-shot, espero les haya gustado y les sacara una sonrisa por lo menos.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Me hiciste bailar como puta.
> 
> Naru: ¬¬# Casi me quedo sin huevos por tu culpa.
> 
> Neko: No lo pude evitar XD.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic fue de su agrado, les agradecería que me dejasen una estrellita o un comentario, con gusto lo responderé. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
